


Go.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needing to go back to England (vacation, Dan coming back for a while possibly) and Michael keeping him in his apartment being a little obsessive over gav, thinking he has a thing for Dan, even though Gavin has no idea about michael’s feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go.

Gavin would be leaving to go to England for a while, it was a routine for him at this point, over the summer when the sun would be out for more hours he would hop on a plane to England and just be with family and film things with Dan. He did it often over the summer and throughout the years everyone at the office was accustomed to their sandy haired brit leaving for a few weeks. Everyone, it seemed, except for Michael, who still felt the need to wish Gavin luck and throw a farewell party. Well party if you used the word loosely, basically it was just Michael and Gavin at Michael’s apartment drinking beers the day before Gavin had to go on a 7AM flight. Nothing could go wrong, right? Well, wrong.

Michael was entering his 5th or 6th or 10th beer, he wasn’t keeping track and neither was Gavin. Gavin was being his regular drunk, wanting to tackle Michael and just wrestle. Michael was easing up on the beers, however, and wasn’t having any of Gavin shit, half because he was sobering up and half because he was having anxiety about Gavin leaving.

Well, Gavin leaves all the time right? It wasn’t like Michael was afraid Gavin’s plane would crash or something, he was more worried about who he’d be with. Specifically Michael was starting to worry about Gavin and Dan. Well he was worried they were fucking and he missed his chance to confess to Gavin.

So Michael suggested that Gavin eased up on the beers and they both played some games to pass the time. Eventually Gavin said that he should probably go home and do some last minute packing.

“Yeah I was getting tired of beating your sorry ass at this game. Can’t even go one more round right Gavvers.”

“Alright one more game then, asshole.” After way more then one more game, Gavin stopped and yawned. It was getting dark out and he really needed to pack still.

“You sure?” Michael said, fending off the desperation in his voice, “Not even one more game?”  
“Michael, you’re acting like I’m about to die.” Gavin paused, “I’m just going away for like two weeks or so. We can play more when I get back.” Michael looked at Gavin still unsure. Gavin laughed nervously.

“You look like you’re going to eat me, why are you so against me going back to England?” Michael sighed, he grabbed the front of Gavin’s shirt and brought the oblivious brit into a kiss.

“I don’t want you to go home, because I can’t stand the thought of someone else doing that to you.” Michael avoided using Dan’s name and hoped to god Gavin wasn’t thinking about him either.

“Oh Michael.” Gavin said, a bit of strain and sadness in his voice. Michael looked to the side, embarrassed.

“Guess you really have to go then?” Gavin just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We’ll talk about this when I get back, yeah?"

 


End file.
